The Confession
by PumpkinHime
Summary: Arthur wants to tell his childhood friend how he feels. Human names used.
1. The Confession

**This is my first fanfiction of this pairing**

**Sorry if i made it too short and sorry for any mistake. **

**Oh and Portugal name was based on two of my favorite Portuguese Kings D. Afonso Henriques e D. Dinis**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Today was the day. He has been waiting far too long to get his act together so he could finally tell his childhood friend how he really felt. Yes without a single doubt and with nothing standing in his way, Arthur Kirkland, was going to confess to his crush, Afonso Dinis.

Arthur looked in the mirror one last time to make sure he was presentable. "I cannot believe that I'm actually going to do this…" At much thought he had given into this he was still feeling very anxious. "I hope the bloody frog is right about this or I'm going to murder him."

He sighed and left the house so he could get to school, the sooner he does this the sooner he can get his answer. He could only hope that this wouldn't ruin their friendship. No this is no time to think about that, he already had thought about this so many times that he hadn't sleep right for a week.

Today was the day and that was bloody final. Nothing or no one would get his is way.

* * *

He got to school just in time for his first class that he happen to have with his annoying obnoxious wanker friend Alfred F. Jones.

"So Artie are you really going to do it this time or are you going to chicken out again and let Antonio's brother trying to figure your shit out?" Arthur could only look at his friend, and if looks could kill Alfred would be dead behind recognition.

"Tell me a good reason not to just punch you in the face you bloody wanker." There weren't enough words in this world to describe how pissed Arthur was at the moment. And Alfred being the idiot who cannot read the atmosphere he his, was taking the English very serious treat has a joke.

"So you're really going to do it! Finally now we were getting worried about you. Hahahahah." He start laughing and giving small taps on Arthur's back. "You know me being an Hero and all I can help you with your confession."

"Please don't" Those words came out of Arthur's mouth almost automatically.

The American only pouted at the English true but arch words. But Arthur couldn't care less and kept looking at the clock like that could make time move faster.

* * *

It was lunch time.

The time had come at last.

He just had to go to Afonso and tell him how he felt. How hard could that be?

The answer of course would be: very very hard.

They were sitting together at the table eating their respective lunches like they do every day. But normally they would be just the two of them making each other company but no. Today, the only day he wished to the high heaves that they would be alone, just the two of them and no one else, HAD to be the day the damn group got together. Francis was telling Gilbert something about a girl he meat. Feliciano was talking to Ludwing about pasta or pizza. Japan and Alfred were talking about Pokemon. And of course Antonio was hitting on Lovino and ocasiolaly would turn his attention to his little brother to talk, but since it was in Spanish and Afonso replied in Portuguese. Arthur had no idea about what the hell they were talking about.

He did try to learn Spanish but the bloody language was hard and Portuguese was even worse, mostly because Arthur wanted to learn Portuguese from Portugal instead of the must easier Portuguese from Brazil. It was a matter of principal. If Afonso worked so hard to learn British English he'll be dammed if he didn't at least try to learn Portuguese from Portugal.

How he wished that this twits could just piss off so he could talk to Afonso alone. Why had lady fait be so mean to him on this day of all the days? If this happened tomorrow he wouldn't give shit.

"Is everything alright Art?" Afonso asked with concern on his tone. Arthur must be doing quite a face for that to happen.

"Yes… well no… can we speak in private?" He waited for the Portuguese answer.

"Sure." He could feel his anxiety coming back.

* * *

"_O que se passa?_" The blond was looking everywhere but the other's face.

"Well… The thing is… I kind of… Oh bloody hell this is harder that I thought." He hid his face on his hands. He was acting like a school girl with a crush. Why were words so hard?

"Art?" Arthur took a very deep breath and looked at Afonso's face.

"The thing is that I have fancied you for quite some time now and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He could see the surprised looked on the man's face. Well Arthur did spoke very quickly and barely give him any time to digest it.

"Really? Sure how does Saturday sound for you?" Now Arthur as the one taken back it took him a while to fully understand what Afonso just said.

"It sounds very good. Saturday it is." He could hardly believe but he did it. He confessed and asked his crush out in a date.

"_Ótimo_, I'll call you later so we can make the arrangements."

* * *

**Translations: **

O que se passa? - _What's wrong?_

Ótimo -_ Excellent, Great or Good (Whatever floats your boat) _

**I might continue. **


	2. The Date

**God this one really took a lot of time**

**I was trying to make it long and them my job got a bit in the way but it's done**

* * *

14:45

_Ele está atrasado…_ Afonso couldn't take his eyes off of his cell phone, he even wondered if he accidently changed the time to Portugal's time zone, but as soon as he looked up to the wall clock he would see that the time of his phone was indeed correct.

_Não é costume dele chegar 1 hora e tal depois da hora que ele marcou._ Worry was starting to consume the Portuguese man. _Normalmente, sou eu quem chega atrasado._ He wondered if he should or not text Arthur to see if the British man was okay.

14:47

… _Vou mandar-lhe uma mensagem, afinal isso não vai matar ninguém._ Without giving it a second thought he start texting his very delayed.

_**From:**__ Afonso_

_**To:**__ Art_

_Where are you?_

_**From**__: Arthur_

_**To:**__ Afonso 3_

_I'm deeply sorry, I'm on my way._

_**From:**__ Afonso_

_**To: **__Art_

_Ok. But I want to know what happened._

_**From: **__Arthur_

_**To: **__Afonso 3_

_Certainly, I'll explain everything when I get there._

A lot more relieved Afonso put his phone back in his pocket and waited until his date came. Thankfully he didn't had to wait long, a few minutes after his last text from Arthur, the brit finally walked through the restaurant's door and sat on the table facing Afonso, who had a look that almost screamed _**I'm waiting for your explanation.**_

"_O que aconteceu_?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Arthur looked away almost immediately, like he was trying to find a way of putting his words together.

"Well… what that is… That is quite a long story…" Arthur stuttered with a faint blush on his cheeks. "_Tenho tempo._ You can tell me while we lunch, I'm very hungry." The brunet passed him one of the menus and start reading the other one.

After ordering their food and drinks, Afonso looked at Arthur so he would start telling him **the quite long story **that made him get late to their date. The blond sighed in defeat and scratched the nape of his neck.

"How do I start…" Arthur breathed in "Well I was getting ready to get to the restaurant, my brother William saw me and asked me what I was doing. Me, being the nice brother I am, I told him. He didn't seem very concerned with the fact that I was going to meet up with you and only said _**"About bloody time"**_" Arthur sigh and rubbed his forehead.

" But when I was about to leave he stopped me and told me that I was going a bit too early and that was a bad thing because apparently that would make me look eager and desperate or something like that." He made a little pause to see the Portuguese man's expression only to have Afonso making him a signal for him to continue.

"But I told him that I didn't care and was going anyway and you know what he did? The bloody wanker locked the door and took the key with him, and said he wouldn't let his brother make such an impression of himself. I honestly don't see the problem with arriving a few minutes early. But anyway, he ran away with the key and I went to the back door only to find it also looked, so I start checking the windows from the ground floor but everything was also locked. So to shorten the story, exit of the house was closed. Then I realized that all my brothers did that because there was no way in bloody hell that that arse could lock everything so fast. They only let me out when you text me." Arthur crossed his arms and Afonso had an amused expression.

"Well if it makes you feel better, _o idiota do meu irmão_, made me get ready 2 hours early and drove me here just to make sure that I wouldn't be late." Both man start laughing at their respective brother's reactions to the date.

After lunch and paying, they went to the theater to see which movie they would watch. "_Escolhe tu._" Arthur looked at Afonso too see if he was really serious about that. "Are you sure?" He asked just to make sure. "_Sim_, I'm sure." The blond mumble a small thank you and looked at the movies that were airing at that time.

"How about we watch The Imitation Game?" "_Parece-me bem_." The two went to get the tickets and before Arthur could even pull out his wallet, Afonso had already paid for the tickets. "Do you want any snacks?" Afonso asked as soon as he saw the snack bar. "Yes, but I'm paying. You already paid for the tickets." "_Ok._" The brunet smiled.

* * *

As soon as the movie ended Afonso looked at Arthur to say something nice about the movie when he noticed that he was crying. "Art, _estás bem_?" "Oh yes sorry it seems that the film got to me." The blond was taken by surprise when Afonso cleaned his tears with his thumb. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?" The brunet asked with a gently smile. "That sounds lovely."

They left the theater and went to an ice cream parlor that was nearby, after getting their ice cream and Afonso paying because he insisted, since he was the one who suggest it, the two sat there talking about the movie.

"That was a bit unexpected…" Afonso looked at the blond with wonder. "I thought that you had learned about that in school." The blond looked down to his ice cream. "I did but… seeing it… well that's different seeing it that hearing or reading it…"

"Oh. It was sad but it was a good _filme_, and they seem to have made it correct." Said the brunet in an attempt to light up the mood. "Yes, we can agree on that."

They continue to talk about their favorite parts of the movie and making a few critics to each favorite parts and making a few comments about the clothes and the historical accuracy of the movie.

It was starting to get a bit late so Arthur decided to take Afonso home, since he was the one with a car. The ride was a bit long but not enough, they both wanted the date to last a bit longer.

Arthur pulled the car on Afonso's driveway and tried to think of something to say. "It was a good date. I liked it very much. Are you free tomorrow?" Arthur momently forgot how words work, mostly because the way Afonso was smiling. "Y-yes… no? I don't think I have anything scheduled for tomorrow." The Portuguese smiled grew bigger. "Then do you want to come to my house tomorrow for some tea? Antonio isn't home so we can have privacy." "Yes that would be lovely." Taking the blond by surprise Afonso gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that said the brunet went inside his house leaving a very blushed Arthur in the car trying to figure out what just happen.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Ele está atrasado… _\- **He's late…**

_Não é costume dele chegar 1 hora e tal depois da hora que ele marcou. _– **It's not his custom to get an hour and something later that the time he had scheduled. **

_Normalmente sou eu quem chega atrasado._ – **Normally, I'm the one who arrives late.**

_Vou mandar-lhe uma mensagem, afinal isso não vai matar ninguém. _– **I'm going to text him, after all it won't kill anyone.**

_O que aconteceu? _– **What happened?**

_Tenho tempo. – _**I have time.**

_o idiota do meu irmão - _**My brother, the idiot **(This one is actually very hard to translate. I did it as close as I could)

_Escolhe tu. _– **You choose. **

_Sim – _**Yes.**

_Parece-me bem. – _**Sounds good.**

Art, _estás bem_? – **Art, are you okay?**

_Filme – _**Film/Movie**


End file.
